In computer systems that handle large amounts of data, it is desirable to have redundancy in the data storage and processor systems. Prior art methods of accomplishing redundancy include the redundant array of independent disks (RAID) methodology. One of these methodologies is RAID 1, which essentially “mirrors” data on any given disk to another disk. This has the disadvantage of being expensive.
An implementation of the RAID concept is found in multi-service platform systems, which create an environment where any component, processor, storage media, etc. can be replaced (hot swapped) while maintaining the integrity of the system. Ideally, this system approaches 100% availability of data and 100% reliability as no single failure will bring down the entire system. However, multi-service platform systems have the disadvantage of having many components to support a dual network architecture, which makes maintenance difficult. When one of these components fail, it is difficult to locate the component (processor, storage device, etc.) in the vast array of boards found in the system. Also, controlling the access of the dual networks to the many devices requires extra processors and uses valuable network resources just to monitor and maintain the system. This detracts from network and processing resources available to support user applications and devices, while increasing costs for a given system capacity and performance.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.